


Not What  You Think

by senseiPusan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Cousins, F/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets the wrong impression. While you are excited to see your cousin and who this new superhero is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today your cousin is coming to town and he is gonna stay with you for a few days. Excitement! It’s been years since you have actually seen him face to face; nonetheless it will be nice to catch up. You two are meeting at a coffee shop that you regularly visit. Grabbing two hot coffees you wander through the busy coffee shop. You pick a table in the back by the window.

“Y/N!” Hearing your name called you turn to look in the direction it came from.

“Scott!” Quickly jumping out of the chair you immediately glomp him, before he can set his duffle bag down.

“It’s good to see you too Y/N.” He chuckles squeezing you.

“Oh I missed you. So what brings you to town?” You motion to the chairs to sit down.

“Just a meeting for work, and thanks again for letting me stay at your place.”

“No problem anything for my favorite person.” You give him a wink.

“So is there anything new with you that I should know about?”

“Well I have a boyfriend.”

“What? You have a boyfriend, I thought you said boys had cooties.” Scott chokes on his coffee while trying to process this new information.

“They still do, I just have a better immune system.” You both laugh. “So while you’re here I want you to meet him.”

“Of course! I need to interrogate the man who has captured your interest.” Scott wiggles his eyebrows in excitement.

“Here’s the key to the apartment and the address. The spare room is the 2nd door on the left in the hallway. Now go get comfortable, I got to go to work but I should be back around 5ish.” Standing up you hand Scott a key and piece of paper with your address on it.

“5ish?”

“Yeah you know my ishes.”

“Unfortunately I do.” He pulls you into another hug before you leave.

“You gonna be ok?” You gently caress his cheek. For a second you thought you saw a moment of sadness in his eyes.

“Yeah no worries.” You can tell he is playing it cool.

“Please I always worry about you.”

But unknown to you, your amazing boyfriend saw the whole thing. You being intimate with Scott and he got the wrong impression. Thinking that you were having an affair. He was walking to the coffee shop to surprise you, since you normally do stop at this coffee shop before heading to work.  
But he stopped and watched from the window as the scene unfolded.

 _A key? She’s giving him a key...to her apartment? She’s hasn’t given me a key, don’t tell me she is cheating._  
 

 

  
Once at work you head directly down to the labs to find Bruce and Tony. Not minding nor watching where you are going because you are texting Scott. You bump into someone in the hallway.

“Oh sorry Steve.” You say slightly embarrassed seeing that it was Steve “You ok? Steve you seem a little tense?”  
Steve’s are fists clenched and his jaw set. Not saying anything or even looking at you he pushes his way forward ignoring your presence.

“Oh rude.” You whisper watching him walk away.

Walking into the lab you set your stuff down before walking closer to Bruce. He is checking the energy readings on the monitor.

“Morning Bruce.”

“Morning Y/N.”

“Bruce…what’s up with Steve, he seems angry about something.”

“I don’t know he’s been like that since he got here, did he talk to you?”

“No, I bumped into him and he acted like I wasn’t even there.”

About an hour goes by before Tony shows up in the lab.

“What’s going on guys?” Tony asks munching on some blueberries.

“Nuthin just running some calculations.” You says as Tony closes in offering the blueberries. Grabbing a handful you place them on the table in front of you.

“Well you’re in luck Bruce and I have a meeting in 10 minutes. So while we are gone you can take a break.”

“A meeting? Since when do you go to meetings willingly?” Pointing at Tony.

“It’s about that guy who broke into the new Avengers training building.” Bruce elaborates.

“Oooh!”

_That’s right Bruce told me about that, everyone was pissed. And they don’t really like the guy, well don’t know what to make of it._

“Yes so don’t destroy the lab while mommy and daddy are gone.” Tony teases as he ushers Bruce out the door.

You roll your eyes as they leave. Lately you haven’t been very busy in the lab simply because of the series of S.H.E.I.L.D. and Avengers meetings that have been happening because of the new superhero that has recently popped up. He calls himself Ant-man.

“Jarvis can you let me know when the meeting is almost over.”

**~ Yes Miss Y/N. ~**

Taking the opportunity you turn on the radio and absent mindedly think about nonsense. It weirds you out sometimes on how you have become Tony Stark and Dr. Banner’s lab assistant/secretary/babysitter. Since you started out as the receptionist on the main floor. Ms. Potts says it because you are immune to most of Tony’s personality and know how to keep things in order.

**~ Miss Y/N, the meeting will be over soon. ~**

Jarvis smoothly says two hours later.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Seeing that the meeting is over you decide to go bug them. So up you go in the elevator to meet up with Bruce and Tony.

Immediately you recognize the stranger called Ant-man. Before anyone can say anything to you or even recognize your presence in the room. You lean against the ‘new’ guy’s back and calmly speak in his ear.

“If all you wanted was to get into the tower, you could have just asked; _Bandit_.” He jumps and quickly turns around.

“Jail-bait don’t do that! You know – wait Y/N what are you doing here?” He rubs his ear in embarrassment.

“I work here.” You try to stifle your laughter from the look on Scott’s face but you end up laughing anyways.

“You know this man?” Directory Fury asks.

“Yeah of course I know him, he’s my cousin.”

“Your cousin?” Director Fury reiterates to make sure he heard you clearly.

“Yup.”

“Why did he call you Jail-bait?” Natasha inquiries.

“Ah that’s because that was my code name I used back in the day.”

“Why would you need a codename?” Bruce innocently asks.

“Oh my goodness were you a thief?” Tony worries.

“No I wasn’t a thief, just the lookout.”

“An awesome lookout.” Scott throws an arm around your shoulders as he knuckle rubs your head.

“You work here and didn’t tell me you were a lookout?” Tony demands to know in shock as you swat Scott’s hand away from your head.

“Pepper knows.”

“What? You told Pepper about it? You work for me.” Tony tries to look very hurt and cross.

“Technically I work for Pepper and I don’t have to tell you anything.” You fold your arms and stare back at Tony with every gasping in shock.

“Burn.” Clint whispers and Natasha glares at him.

“I’m going back down stairs this has taken a turn for awkward.” You hastily dart to the elevator, hoping to escape from Tony before having to elaborate on your past… especially Tony.

As the door closes an arm shoots in to stop it. Looking at the arm you see that it’s Steve who stopped the elevator. You move to the side and stare at the floor while the elevator moves to the lower levels. You are broken out of your concentration of the floor by the sudden halt of the elevator as you tumble forwards. Look up you see that Steve has one hand on the emergency stop button and his other arm is wrapped around your waist.

“What?”

“Y/N we need to talk.” Steve reluctantly lets go of your waist as you wiggle from how tight his grip is.

“Talk about what?” You can feel the room tense as you back up into the corner with him following your every movement.

“Is...Is he really your cousin?” Steve bitterly asks as him looms over you. The way he is acting now is scaring you, you have never seen him like this even when he is angry with

Tony.

“Y-yes he’s my cousin.”

“You said that you didn’t have any family.”

“I don’t have family except for Scott and his daughter, so yes then basically I don’t have any family. Besides why do you care?”

“I’m your boyfriend that’s why.”

“You don’t act like it, for an example this morning you were being an asshole and now acting as if I’m scum.” Scoffing at his reply.

“What was I supposed to think? You were laughing with him and hugging him, being extremely personal with him both this morning and just now!”

“He’s my cousin we have always been close also what do you mean this morning?”

“At the coffee shop you two met there. I saw you, you gave him a key.”

“He’s staying with me while he’s here so of course he has a key. So what you spying on me now? Is that it? That you don’t trust me?”

“NO! ...I just happened to see you two…I was going to surprise you.” Steve slams his fist into the wall. He starts to stutter and shake as he continues. “I thought that you where cheating.”

“…so the reason you have been an ass is because you saw us and got the wrong impression?”

“In other words but yes that’s why.”

“Omg Steve, and I thought Tony was bad. Ya’ll need to stop jumping the gun on my personal life.”

“Jumping the gun?”

“Assuming something when you don’t know anything about it.” Reaching past Steve you push the button to turn off the emergency stop. “But just this one time I’ll give you a get out of jail free card since you really haven’t had any experience with long term dating.”

“Oh...sorry and thank you.” Steve now looks like a pathetic lost puppy.

“You should have said something when you saw us earlier.”

“I know, I will next time.”

“Just try to be more open about things that upset you.” Sighing you give him a kiss on the cheek.

The doors open up but you are back on the original floor the elevator must have gone back up. Everyone is waiting there unsure of what to do.

“Scott, I’m dating Steve so go ahead.” You push Steve out of the elevator towards Scott and beat the button to close the door.

_L_ _et that be his punishment, he can play twenty questions with Scott._

“Really?” You both exchange a mischievous smirk as everyone is in a state of stunned silence as the doors slide shut. “Alright!” You hear Scott clap his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Y/N! Mommy and Daddy would like a word with you!” Tony’s voice rings out, showing evidence that torture might be possible. You cringe in fear.

“Oh God.” You groan slowly turning around to see Tony right behind you. Looking like he is going to beat you with a wooden spoon cause you are the red headed stepchild. Luckily Bruce is behind him in case he should need to restrain Tony. “Uh, hi Tony.” You meekly respond.

“Y/N dear, is there something you want to tell us?” Tony steps forward making you backup into the table.

“Uh no?” You avoid eye contact looking for a possible exit.

“Y/N what did you do when you were younger?” Tony asks again.

“W-well I was a look out and a juvenile delinquent.” You whisper the last part.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Bruce says calmly.

“Ya, well people are usually disgusted by it when they find out about it.”

“How did you get a job here then?” Tony backs off, both physically and tone wise.

“Pepper did my actual interview. I had put on it that I was **_from_ ** Penrith Farms.” Tony and Bruce give a funny look. “It’s a work farm for juvenile delinquents.”

“Ah.”

“Because of how long ago it was, she gave me the front desk job.”

“How long were you there at Penrith Farms?” Bruce sits down next to you.

“As a delinquent two and a half years, as employee five years.” You start to fidget with the hole in your jeans.

“Two and a half years is that a normal amount of time?” Tony crosses his arms, leaning on the table.

“The court decided to put all of my charges in one trail. To make it so that would be locked away until I was 18 but I got off early for good behavior.”

“What so they hired you afterwards?” Tony squints.

“Yup, I worked in the stables. I oversaw everything related to animal care.  From actual care to ordering supplies and managing the delinquents I had for the day.”

“No wonder Pepper thought you would be best to watch us.” Bruce chuckles.

“Does Steve know?” Tony asks the lingering question.

“No... I-we don’t talk about my past. All he knows is that I used to work on a farm before this and I have no family.” Before Bruce and Tony can say anything else you respond again. “I was disowned.” You turn around and try to focus on what you were doing earlier.

 

**~ Miss Y/N, Director Fury would like a word with you. ~**

 

“Oh, my dark lord not him too.” Groaning you cover your face in dismay.

“Don’t worry Y/N, you work for Stark Industries not S.H.I.E.LD.” Tony smiles patting your head like a child.

“That doesn’t help.” You sluggishly roll of the table and head towards the door. The door suddenly opens. “Aahhh!!”

There is Fury standing like he is the last highlander. “Y/N I have a few questions for you.”

“Yes?” You are barely audible.

“Did you know that Scott was Ant-man?”

“No.”

“Why did you get a job at Stark Industries?”

“I needed a job, I had moved here for college so I was broke. I applied thinking the worst thing they could say was no.”

“How long is you rap sheet?”

“14 counts.”

“What age?”

“12-14 years old.” Your so focused on Fury’s constant stare that you don’t see Scott and Steve have entered the room.

“14 counts on what?”

“3 counts of broken curfew. 2 counts of accomplice to petty and grand theft, 4 counts for defacement of public property, 2 counts of petty theft and 3 counts for obstruction of justice.”

“Good you will do fine here.” Fury says smugly before walking away. Acting like it’s your first day on the job. Quickly turning around Tony and Bruce has the same confused look. Turning back to the door you see a surprised Steve and Scott.

“Uh hi guys.” Trying to keep your cool you begin to walk backwards to Bruce and Tony.

“14 counts? I thought we were only at 10.” Scott jokes.

“You are going to get me shot!” Angrily pointing at Scott.

“Hey hey, I haven’t yet though.”

 Sighing you punch him in the arm.      


End file.
